The Perfect Gift
by silent-wishes
Summary: Mothers Day Challenge: Entering into motherhood Hermione relys heavily on a most distant friend.


Disclaimer: Hello again! This is a response to Evil Cat Hater and ShyMoonlight's Mother's Day challenge. It was very fun to write! Please read and review, it makes me day ;o). I hope that you enjoy it!

**I Own Nothing.**

_(Italics are flashbacks) _

The Perfect Gift

The birds chirped happily as the early morning rays snuck their way into a lone log cabin. The beautiful flower beds surrounding the base of the cabin stretched their petals towards the sunlight, drying off the morning dew as the woods became alive with the morning songs of birds sending the night creatures off to their burrows for a long awaited nap. However, not all night creatures were heading off to bed. In fact, one was just rising.

He slowly blinked his eyes to adjust them to the morning light as he stepped out onto the wrap around porch of his cabin. Holding a steaming mug of coffee in his hands he leaned over the railing and took a deep breath. Closing his eyes he listened to the birds and was quickly lost in the serenity of his surroundings.

Unfortunately, his morning silence was soon broken as his keen ears picked up the sound of small feet tiptoeing their way to the screen door. He smiled to himself as he heard the little intruder muffle a giggle and the tiny squeak of the door being slowly pushed open. Pretending not to notice he sighed again.

"I wonder when everyone else is going to get up." He asked to no one in particular, another giggle.

"BOO!" screamed a little girl as she threw herself at Remus' leg, only reaching up to his thigh. "I'm up Moony!" she giggled loudly as Remus smiled own at her.

"That you are Melody, when did you get up?" he asked lifting the five year old girl up and setting her down on the railing, her night gown flowing in the breeze. Her blue eyes danced as she scrunched up her nose,

"I woke up with the birds!" she said happily swinging her legs back and forth, the morning breeze blowing her long, curly brown hair across her face.

"And where's mommy?" Remus asked tickling her sides.

"She's still in bed!" squealed Melody as she tried to squirm away. She managed to jump off the railing and ran back into the house giggling madly. Remus shook his head with a grin as he followed her into the house.

_Remus jumped involuntarily as a clap of thunder broke out overhead and lighting illuminated his living room. His small four bedroom cabin shook as more thunder rolled overhead. Groaning, he lifted himself off of his old moth eaten couch and stretched._

'_I wonder how long I was asleep' Remus thought as he shuffled into the cramped kitchen in his worn out bunny slippers and raggedy bathrobe. _

_He was just about to pour himself a cup of tea when he thought he heard something. Listening intently, yes! There! He spun around to face the living room, his hand slipping inside his shabby bathrobe pulling out his wand. Despite the booming thunder he could distinctly hear a creak as if someone was standing on the porch. His fear was confirmed as lightening flashed and a shadow appeared on his wall. Remus swallowed nervously as he edged towards the front door. The only thoughts that entered his head was that it was Death Eaters or werewolf hunters, but the latter did not seem reasonable, no one knew he was out here. _

_Remus pushed those thoughts out of his head as he heard a knock on his door, "Death Eaters_ don't knock," _he rationalized. Again, a knock sounded at his door, a little louder this time. Remus shook his head and strode towards the door, grabbed the door knob with sweaty hands and tore the door open, wand at the ready._

Remus could still remember the day Hermione and Melody moved in. It was two days after Melody was born. Originally, it was not the plan for Hermione and her baby to come live with Remus, no that would be too dangerous. They were arranged to live at the Weasley's until she felt she was ready to leave, no hurry of course. Hermione had different thoughts however. She was very grateful towards the Weasley's that they would open up their home to her but, if he did not mind, could she live with Remus. Her reason for this was that she knew he lived in a secluded area, out of Death Eater radar. She was worried for her baby's health knowing full well that she could be a possible target. Remus objected to this at first, giving her many reasons why she should not live with him. She persisted however, and Remus finally gave in. They had arrangements that Melody and her would stay at the Weasley's every full moon. It was suppose to be temporary but now, five years later, no one seemed ready to part.

Remus had to admit he enjoyed the company. Living by oneself for a prolonged amount of time could be boring.

As Melody grew older Hermione made sure she taught her how to be empathetic towards any living creature, especially werewolves. Melody had grown up with the knowledge of what Remus was and both Hermione and he showed her that no matter what may happen once a month, he was regular old Moony every other day of the week.

He heard a giggle as he stepped into the house and turned his attention back to Melody.

"Melly?" Remus whispered as he walked inside. The couch giggled, Remus smiled.

"Oh Melly? Now where could she be?" Remus laughed as he snuck up on the couch. Counting to three he jumped behind it and grabbed Melody around the waist tossing her up in the air.

"Moony!" Melody screamed laughing.

"Sh!" Remus laughed bringing her close, "Mommy's still sleeping" Remus said settling her on his hip.

She brought her small hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles,

"It's my birthday," she whispered in his ear.

"I know," Remus whispered back. "Do you know what else today is?"

"Mommy Day!" she yelled and then quickly clamped her hands over her mouth as her small voice echoed throughout the cabin.

Remus laughed, "Yes it is. Now, if mommy is not awake yet I have a surprise you can give her."

"Really Moony? What? What?" she asked excitedly.

"I'll show you," Remus said, carrying her into the kitchen and placing her on the floor. Taking a tray off of the counter he handed it to Melody. A simple daisy sat in a blue vase surrounded by scrambled eggs, toast with marmalade and a tall glass of orange juice.

Remus quickly placed a non-spilling charm on the tray,

"Go take that to mommy ok? I bet she is hungry."

Melody nodded her head importantly as she slowly walked towards her mother's room. She gently pushed open her door with her toe and poked her head inside to see the gentle rise and fall of the blanket, her mother was still asleep. Smiling, she tiptoed to her bed and gently placed the tray at the foot of the bed and climbed up after it. She crawled towards her mother and lied down next to her.

"Mommy, wake up," Melody whispered poking her forehead. She giggled when her mother moaned and turned over, her brown hair covering her face. Melody sat up and taking a giant leap fell across her mother's stomach waking her up with a small 'oomph!'

Brown eyes fluttered open and stared straight into two giant blue pools,

"Morning mommy!" Chirped Melody, Hermione laughed.

"Happy birthday darling," she said sitting up and gathering Melody into her lap.

"Happy Mommy Day!" Melody sang, "Moony made you breakfast and I brought it to you!" She said proudly pointing to the tray filled with food. Hermione smiled, thanked her daughter and took a piece of toast generously laden with marmalade. She took a bite and then handed it to her daughter who was eyeing it greedily.

She took it in her hands and took a big bite, marmalade and toast crumbs sticking to her chin. Hermione laughed and tickled her daughter who squealed in delight.

_"Hermione?" Remus asked astonished. "What-what are you doing here?" He quickly stood aside and ushered her in from the rain. Her once bouncy brown hair was plastered down to her head; she was soaked and a hint of salt was audible. _

"_Hermione? Look at me, what's wrong?" Remus asked shutting the door and looking at her. She did not respond, her eyes downcast. He walked closer to her and lifted her chin to look her in the eye. Her normally happy, intelligent eyes were dull and bloodshot._

"_Hermione what's wrong?" he asked gently. She just shook her head, her arms wrapped around her stomach. "Come on, let's get you dried off." He took her hand and led her to the spare bedroom._

"_Wait here alright? I'll find you something to change into ok?" _

_She just nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed, her head hung. He quickly rushed out of the room in a daze, barely noticing the loud clap of thunder still rumbling the sky. He went into his room and frantically looked through his drawers trying to find something suitable for Hermione to change into. He grabbed a pair of spare robes from his drawer and an extra towel from the bathroom and cast a quick warming charm on them. He made it back to the spare bedroom and gently knocked on the door poking his head inside. Hermione had not moved at all, her head still hung on her chest her damp hair obscuring her face. Remus walked tentatively into the room,_

"_Hermione? I brought some extra clothes for you." He placed them on the bed beside her, "I'll check back in a little bit ok?" he asked uncertainly backing out of the room. She did not respond. "Ok," he said again, more to himself. He quietly shut the door behind him._

"Moony! Moony mommy's up!" Melody laughed happily as she ran into the kitchen to find Moony. He was sitting at the table reading the daily prophet. He looked up as he heard Melody and saw the little bundle run into the kitchen, Hermione shuffling behind her in old bunny slippers.

Remus laughed, "Melly wake you up?" he asked as Hermione settled herself at the table, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Yeah," she laughed, "Thanks for the breakfast in bed Remus" Hermione said looking at him, he shrugged,

"My pleasure," he smiled flipping the pages. She sighed heavily as she watched Melody dance around the kitchen playing with her stuffed bunny.

Remus looked at Hermione over the top of his paper,

"Is everything ok Hermione?" Remus asked folding the paper and leaning forward. She nodded her head and smiled,

"Come on Melody," she called, "Lets get ready for the day ok?" She held out her hand. Melody bounded over to her mother,

"What are we gonna do?" Melody asked taking her mothers hand.

"It's a surprise," she winked and took Melody into her bedroom. Once there Melody was bursting with questions.

"Is it a surprise for my birthday?" she asked jumping up and down. Hermione just smiled as she pulled off her night gown. Rummaging through the drawers she pulled out a small white long sleeved shirt and a pink overall dress.

"Now Melly, you need to sit still and get dressed if you're going to get any kind of birthday surprises." She pulled the shirt over her daughters head and snapped on the dress.

Melody sighed, "Can I guess what I'm going to get?" She asked as her mother lifted her up onto the bed. Hermione sat behind her wrapping her robe around herself she pulled out a brush. She ran it through her daughter's hair as she listened to her daughter ramble off her many wishes.

"A pony, a kitty, new clothes, toys, a daddy-"

"Whoa, sweetie what was that last one?" Hermione asked turning her daughter around to face her.

"Toys?" she asked her innocent blue eyes wide.

"Nooo…did you say you wanted a daddy for your birthday?" she asked gently.

"Yes," Melody said staring at her mother.

"Why do you want a daddy?" Hermione asked as she continued to brush her hair. She just shrugged her shoulders. "Do you remember the talk that we had about daddies a little while ago Melody?" she nodded, "Do you have any questions? It's alright if you do. I will answer them the best I can," Hermione said gently.

Melody was quiet for a minute but then burst out, "Why doesn't daddy like me?" Melody asked. Hermione could feel her heart break at her daughter's question, silently cursing her 'father'.

"Oh Melly," Hermione cooed gathering her daughter into her lap rocking back and forth. "Its not that he didn't like you baby, he just was not ready to be a father is all…"

_Fifteen minutes later Remus stood outside the bedroom Hermione occupied holding a steaming mug of hot herbal tea. He knocked gently on the door,_

"_Come in," said a small voice. He gently nudged the door open and looked around the room. Hermione was no longer sitting on the edge of the bed. She had changed into the dry clothes and was standing by the window, watching the lightening illuminate the night sky. He cautiously stepped inside,_

"_I, uh, brought you some tea," he said watching her. She turned to face him and smiled,_

"_Thanks Prof-"_

"_Call me Remus, please," she smiled._

"_Thanks Remus," she walked over to him and gratefully took the warm mug in her hands, breathing in the calming scent. Remus nodded his head and clapped his hands together,_

"_Alright then, uh, well the bed is all set you can just uh, call me if you need anything more?"_

"_Thank you," she whispered clearly grateful that he did not ask any questions. He nodded his head once more and left the room, silently shutting the door behind him. _

_The morning sun soon came up, lighting up the cabin. However, instead of the usual curtain covered windows and silent exterior, the curtains had been pulled aside to light up the rooms and bangs could be heard from the inside. _

"_Damn it!" Remus muttered as he dropped, for the tenth time, a frying pan on his toes. Never before had he cooked for himself, he always just ate crackers or whatever else he could find. This morning however, he went early to the local store 20 miles away to gather up some food. Unfortunately, he had no idea how to cook. Hermione was still sleeping at the present and Remus wanted to make her breakfast. He wanted to make her feel comfortable, before he questioned her about last night's events. Once again he dropped the pan on his toes, only this time it was filled with half cooked scrambled eggs. Cursing silently to himself he waved his wand and the messed was cleared up. Sighing once more he set about remaking breakfast. _

_Five minutes later, he smiled happily at the result of efforts, half burned scrambled eggs with toast and a large pitcher of orange juice. He jumped suddenly as he heard the floorboards creak. Turning around quickly and almost upsetting the tray he saw Hermione standing in the doorway. She still had on his old robes, her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail and her eyes were still red and puffy, as if she had just been crying. _

"_I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Remus asked apologetically._

"_No, no I couldn't sleep anymore," she said silently a blush creeping onto her pale cheeks. _

"_Here, I made you breakfast, if your hungry," Remus said, moving the tray to the table. She nodded her thanks and sat down, biting into the toast and chewing it slowly. Remus sat down at the table as well, folding his hands in his lap. He fidgeted as he tried to think of how to ask his questions without upsetting her. Hermione beat him too it,_

"_I know you must be wondering why I showed up here last night," she started, "Its just that, that I did not have anywhere else to go. I mean, I'm not allowed at home anymore, and Harry and Ron are in Romania with Ron's family…" she trailed off._

"_What about Roger?" Remus asked wondering what on earth could have happened to make her not allowed back home. Hermione let out a choked sob, dropping her piece of toast onto the table. Remus was startled and leaned over the table, taking Hermione's hand in his,_

"_It's ok, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he reassured her. _

"_He left me," she sobbed wiping away stray tears. _

"_It'll be ok, you'll find-"_

"_No!" she said violently, "I hate him! How could he have done this?" she asked silently._

"_Hermione, tell me what he did," Remus asked concerned. She shook her head, her face heating up. "Hermione please let me help you." She sighed and looked up at him; her eyes were dull and she cautiously nodded her head. _

"You see sweetie, your father and I were very young when I found out I was pregnant, only a year out of Hogwarts. We were very happy about it though," Hermione started, choosing her words carefully, "But your father felt that he could not handle the pressure. He wanted to do so much with his life," she added somewhat bitterly.

"I wasn't supposed to be part of his life?" Melody asked her eyes wide.

"No, you were supposed to be a part of mine and you always will be. I don't want you to worry too much about your father alright? You have me and Moony, Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron, the whole Weasley family, you have so many people who love you and we will _always_ be there for you," Hermione said hugging her daughter close.

"Will I ever meet him?" Melody asked timidly her face resting on her mother's chest.

Hermione smiled, "Maybe some day, but for today," she said raising her voice a bit, "Is your birthday and we are going to have so much fun! Speaking of which I think I hear your first surprise now," Hermione laughed as Melody jumped out of her lap and out the bedroom door as the doorbell sounded again.

"Uncle Harry! Uncle Ron!" Melody shouted as she saw the two men standing in the doorway. She quickly bounded over to them and jumped into Harry's out stretched arms.

"Melody my you have grown!" Harry laughed as he picked up the little girl, she giggled.

"Today is my birthday! And Mommy's Day too!" she said happily to Ron as he shook hands with Remus.

"I know! And guess what? We have presents!" Ron laughed as Melody tried squirming out of Harry's arms wanting to get a good look at her presents. Just then, however, Hermione came out of the bedroom fully dressed in a pair of tight faded blue jeans and a blue tank top covered by a light flowery blouse.

"Now Melody, mind your manners," she said as Melody was about to tear into one of the two brightly colored boxes. She stopped and looked up at her mother grinning.

"Harry! Ron! It's so nice to see you again," Hermione said happily as she embraced both of the boys. "How have you been?" Hermione asked eagerly picking up the presents before her daughter could get at them again.

"Pretty good" Ron started, "Being an Auror keeps you pretty busy,"

"It has been pretty quiet though, with Voldemort gone," Harry added, nodding to Remus.

"I can imagine. Would you two like something to drink?" Remus asked heading towards the kitchen.

"Butterbeer, if you have it?" Ron called as he followed him into the kitchen.

"Mommy," Melody whined, pulling on her mothers leg, "Can I open my presents?" she asked hopefully.

Hermione sighed, "Of course my little impatient one," Melody smiled and clapped her hands.

Harry laughed as he helped Hermione bring the presents into the kitchen where Ron and Remus now sat at the table, catching up. They sat them on the table as Melody scrambled onto a chair and sat impatiently waiting for the cue from Hermione.

"Alright sweetie, open them one at a time and tell us who it's from," Hermione said sitting across from her as Harry took the seat beside Melody.

"This one if from, Un-Uncle Harry!" she said proudly reading the card. Hermione nodded and Melody tore into the long package. She squealed in delight as she pulled out a miniature toy broom, Hermione narrowed her eyes,

"Harry," she said threatening, "I thought I said no?" Harry laughed as Melody jumped down to test it out.

"Aw, come on 'Mione. It's just a toy, besides, it only goes five feet off the ground," Harry said as Melody jumped on hovering above the tile, her toes slightly touching. Hermione shook her head but didn't resist.

"Thank you Uncle Harry!" Melody yelled jumping off and hugging him.

"You're welcome Melly,"

"Open mine now Melly," Ron said pushing his present forward, it was a small brown chest with a big red ribbon tied around it, Melody eagerly pulled it forward. She tore off the ribbon and opened the box.

Inside was a small stage where a lifelike miniature ballerina danced to soft music but stopped and waved when she noticed everyone watching her. Melody's eyes widened.

"Oh, thank you Uncle Ron, she's beautiful," Melody whispered watching as the ballerina twirled around in circles.

Ron blushed, "Mum helped to pick it out," he muttered, Hermione smiled.

"Do you want to open your last one?" Hermione asked as she pushed a small envelope towards her daughter, she nodded eagerly.

"This one is from Moony and me," Hermione explained, Melody's eyes lit up and tore open the envelope…

_It had been a week since Hermione showed up at Remus' house and she was starting to act like her old self. Remus could not believe that Roger would leave her like that to fend for herself. Worse yet, her parents had disowned her, not ever wanting to see her again. It had to be the worse shock in her life, finding out she was pregnant and having her whole world crash around her. No one else knew yet, the Weasleys were still away but were coming back that evening. Remus was going to floo over with her to tell them the news. Hermione, however, was productively using her extra energy from nerves. _

"_Honestly Remus, do you never clean?" Hermione asked as she sneezed from the dust on the curtains. He grinned sheepishly,_

"_Not really. I don't get that many visitors." Hermione nodded and waved her wand around clearing away the dust and washing the windows at the same time. Hermione sighed,_

"_Maybe I shouldn't tell them today. I mean, they just got back from vacation. It is only going to complicate things."  
"You are going to have too Hermione. You need a place to stay, the full moon is a week away," Hermione nodded and went back to her cleaning. _

_The evening came too quick for Hermione's liking and needed a little nudging and reassurance from Remus, _

"_They will understand Hermione; it is going to be ok,"_

"_I know, it's just, this wasn't supposed to happen," Remus smiled and threw in the floo powder calling out the Burrow. _

_Their arrival was unexpected and it was understandable when they heard a scream as first Hermione and then Remus popped out of the fireplace. _

"_Hermione?" it was Ginny._

"_Hi Ginny!" Hermione embraced her as Remus shook off his soot covered robes. _

"_Mum! Harry, Ron! Hermione and Professor Lupin are here!" Ginny shouted happily from the living room. There was a pounding of feet as Harry and then Ron burst into the room,_

"_Hermione!" they shouted in unison hugging her._

"_Oh what a pleasant surprise!" Mrs. Weasley said happily as she bustled over and hugged Hermione and then Remus. "What brings you two here?" she asked curiously._

_Hermione glanced at Remus who nodded encouragingly,_

"_Well, we may need to sit down for this," Hermione started_

"_What happened?" Harry asked quickly, his eyes flashing._

"_Was it Roger?" Ron demanded, Hermione nodded, "I'll kill him," he muttered._

"_What did he do Hermione?" Harry asked._

"_Boys! Leave her be, come on dear, lets sit down," she guided Hermione towards the couch as her eyes misted over, tears threatening to fall. _

_Ron and Harry quickly rounded on Remus, who was starting to follow them,_

"_What happened?" they demanded._

"_Hermione has to tell you, she's fine though," he reassured them and headed into the living room._

_Ginny had taken a seat next to Hermione and was hugging her as silent tears streamed down her face._

"_Come on sweetie, we're all here. Tell us what happened," Mrs. Weasley urged._

_Hermione took a deep breath, _

"_I'm pregnant." _

"G-go too yo-your bedroom?" Melody asked bewildered wondering if she'd read the card right. Hermione nodded,

"That's where your present is," Hermione explained.

Melody's eyes lit up and once again jumped off her chair and ran into her and her mother's room everyone scrambling to catch up. She looked frantically around the room until she spotted a large brown box under the window, it jumped. Melody cautiously approached the box and peeked inside.

"Oh!" Melody squealed and reached inside and pulled out a small black puppy.

"Thank you thank you!" she said happily hugging the puppy to her chest as it let out a small whine. "This is the best present ever!" She ran over to Remus and Hermione and gave each of them a large hug and then sat down on the floor to play with the puppy. He wagged his tail happily and emitted a small bark and, scaring himself, quickly sat down on the floor and whined until Melody scooped him up into her lap.

"He's adorable," Harry said kneeling down next to Melody and petting its velvety head.

"What are you going to name it?" Ron asked.

Melody thought for a few minutes before grinning,

"Can I name him Padfoot?" Melody looked up at Remus who grinned and nodded his head.

"I think that's a lovely name," he kissed her on the head, Harry smiled, a forlorn look in his eye as he gazed at the small black puppy as it chewed happily on Melody's shoe.

"Alright," said Hermione loudly, clapping her hands, "Who wants ice cream and cake?"

"ME," Melody yelled excitedly hugging the puppy round the middle, its feet dangling.

"Here Melly, let me help you with him," Ron said relieving the small girl of her present; he cradled it in his arms.

Hermione headed out the door and into the kitchen with Melody not noticing the sly looks the three men behind her gave each other.

"_Come on Hermione, push!" encouraged Mrs. Weasley as Hermione's endurance was wearing off. She gasped for breath as the doctor exclaimed excitedly,_

"_Good job Miss Granger, you're doing fine. One more final push should do it."_

_Hermione screwed her eyes shut and grasped the bed handles,_

"_Take a deep breath now and push as hard as you can," the doctor announced. _

_Whimpering slightly she screamed with all her might and pushed. _

"_Do you think she's ok? Why's it taking so long?" Ron asked as he paced up and down the waiting room. Harry and Remus, along with the rest of the Weasley clan, was sitting down watching as Ron ran a hole in the floor as he paced._

"_Calm down Ron, she's doing fine. Labor could last for hours," Remus told him. He turned to Harry,_

"_I remember when your mother went into labor, eight hours later you were born. Your dad was a nervous wreck, he had been in the room with your mother at first but at the sight of blood fainted," he laughed fondly at the memory as Harry listened, "They wouldn't let him back in so he had to stay out in the waiting room with Sirius and I…I don't know where Peter was. Anyway, Sirius tried to distract your father by doing a stupid dance on the coffee tables. It didn't work too well though," Remus said frowning. _

"_What happened?" Harry asked looking up, even Ron had stopped pacing to listen to the story. _

"_Well, he didn't realize that someone had spilled coffee on the table and well, he ended up slipping on it and falling, breaking the table in two along with his arm," Remus smiled_

_Harry and Ron both laughed as they pictured the scene. _

"_Needless to say James was not too happy, neither were the nurses come to think of it. They had to take Sirius into another room to mend his arm but we were in a muggle hospital, at Lily's request, and he ended up wearing a cast on his arm for three months." _

"_I bet he loved that," Harry laughed _

"_Oh he did, he got a lot of sympathy from the women he hooked up with. He was sad to part with it," he laughed, the mood in the waiting room visibly lightened._

"_What's going to happen after Hermione has the baby?" Harry asked after a moment of silence. _

"_I'm not sure. Her parents won't be any help and unfortunately she won't be able to stay at my cottage," Remus mused. _

"_She could stay at our flat," Ron said quickly, nodding towards Harry. Both boys thought of her as a sister and would be glad to have her. Ron's father joined the conversation._

"_Would that be wise?" Ron stared at his father, "I just mean that Harry, you just defeated Voldemort one month ago. His followers are still out there looking for you, and you Ron," he added. _

_The boys looked a bit uncomfortable as they thought over Mr. Weasleys words._

"_She can stay at your house can't she dad?" Ron asked already knowing the answer._

_Mr. Weasley smiled, "Of course she can. But remember now, it is up to her,"_

_Just then Mrs. Weasley burst through the waiting room doors, tears streaming down her face, _

"_It's a girl!" She exclaimed happily embracing her husband. Harry and Ron gave each other a hug and shook hands with Remus._

"_Can we go see her?" Ginny asked standing on tip-toe looking over her mothers shoulder._

"_Of course, one at a time though!" Mrs. Weasley warned as everyone moved as a group towards the doors. _

_They followed Mrs. Weasley eagerly though the halls until she stopped outside Hermione's room. _

"_Harry, Ron, you two may go in first," Mrs. Weasley said as they tentatively knocked on the door and walked in. _

_The boys were not sure what to do as they heard the door click in place behind them. Hermione laid on the bed closest to the window, her eyes closed._

"_Guess its hard work to have a baby," Ron said jokingly motioning to Hermione._

_Harry shook his head and proceeded towards Hermione's bed._

_Both boys sat down in the two vacant chairs besides her bed,_

"_Hermione?" Harry whispered staring at her face taking her hand in his, "'Mione?"_

_She began to stir and her eyes fluttered open trying to focus on the two men in front of her, she smiled._

"_Hi guys," she whispered and tears sprung into her eyes, "I'm a mom," she laughed quietly to herself_

_Ron smiled, "That you are Hermione, did you name her yet?" _

_She yawned and sat up a little and shook her head, "I have no idea what to name her,"_

"_How about Marge," Harry joked, Hermione looked at him scathingly _

"_Honestly Harry," she smiled however when Ron punched him on the arm and said, _

"_Just call it Hermione junior, you'll know she be just a big a bookworm," both boys laughed, Hermione just rolled her eyes._

_A soft knock on the door was followed as Mrs. Weasley poked her head into the room,_

"_Sorry Hermione, but I don't think I will be able to keep everyone else at bay for much longer," she said flustered._

"_Oh that's alright, everyone can come in. I'm fine, really," Hermione said eagerly. At that everyone burst through the door and Mrs. Weasley huffed as she was pushed aside. _

"_Hermione! How are you feeling?" Ginny asked excitedly as she bounded to her bedside._

"_Tired but happy," she answered truthfully, Ginny grinned. Arthur Weasley and Remus also stood around her bed unable to wipe the grins off their faces. The twins were at work but sent promises that they'd make up for it later (with free Weasley joke shop merchandise no doubt). _

_Just that moment another knock on the door sounded and a nurse opened the door carrying a tiny bundle wrapped in a pink blanket._

"_Miss Granger would you like to see your daughter?" she asked walking closer and placing the child in Hermione's outstretched arms, she choked back a sob._

"_She beautiful," she cooed and everyone nodded in agreement. The little girl was sleeping soundly with a tiny tuft of soft brown hair covering her smooth head. Her tiny pink hands were tightly clutched into fists and every few moments she'd wrinkle up her small button nose. _

"_She looks just like you," Remus said leaning over to get a good look at her, her eyes snapped open. Remus pulled back in shock as bright blue eyes stared intently into his, too wise to be a newborn. But he blinked and the only thing her eyes held was a happy twinkle as she squirmed in her blanket._

"_I just remembered," said Mrs. Weasley, "Today is Mother's Day," everyone present looked guilty,_

"_I sorry mum, with Hermione and the baby I forgot," Ron mumbled, his ears turning red._

_She smiled, "That's alright, having this little miracle today was more then enough for everyone,"_

_Hermione smiled as tears came into her eyes as she looked down on her daughter. The little girl looked straight into her eyes,_

"_You're the best Mother's Day present anyone could ask for, Melody"_

"Cake, cake, cake!" Melody yelled as she sat down at the table and watched her mother bring out a large double fudge chocolate cake with strawberry frosting. Atop the cake sat a single sparkling pink candle. Melody eyed the cake hungrily and waited impatiently as Remus, Ron, and Harry joined them at the table.

As soon as everyone was seated the candle gave a little cough and burst into song,

"**Today is your birthday,**

**A very special day,**

**Today is your birthday,**

**So go ahead and say,**

**Gimme cake**

**Gimme presents**

**Gimme lots of stuff**

**For tomorrow there will be a whole year**

**Before you get another day to yourself!"**

"Blow out your candles Melly," Hermione said clapping as her daughter scrunched up her nose thinking of a wish. She then took a deep breath and blew out the candle which erupted into white and pink sparks. Melody squealed in delight and clapped her hands; Padfoot gave a sharp little bark from Ron's lap.

"Do we get to eat it now?" Melody asked her mother, she smiled.

"Of cour-"

"One minute Hermione, we have something for you," Harry said getting up from his chair.

"You do?" She asked peering at the three men, each holding a small grin on their faces.

"It is Mother's Day too you know," Remus said also standing up. Melody looked up,

"What did you get her?"

"Come out here and take a look," Ron said putting Padfoot on the floor and ruffling up Melody's hair.

The three men walked out of the kitchen and into the living room with a confused Hermione and Melody following slowly behind with Padfoot at her heels.

Hermione did not notice anything out of the ordinary at first but then her eyes strayed to the coffee table seated in the middle of the room in front of a large overstuffed sofa. On top of the table lay a large square object wrapped beautifully in silver paper and adorned with gold ribbon.

She walked over to the table and sat down on the sofa, Melody climbing up next to her. Harry had taken the armchair while Ron sat down on the floor. Remus stood next to her,

"Go on, open it," he encouraged. Padfoot gave a little whimpering bark causing Remus to stoop down and pick him up without a thought. Hermione tore open her present eagerly,

"Oh my, its beautiful," she breathed as the final bits of paper came off. Wrapped neatly underneath the paper was a large leather bounded book. It had a velvety, soft blue cover that had the impressions of sea otters around it. She gingerly leafed though the book but was surprised to find that every page it contained was empty.

"Why is it empty?" she asked curiously

"Well," Ron started, "We had hard enough time trying to find you something for Mother's Day,"  
"So we assumed you'd like a book of some sort, but we weren't sure on what to pick," Harry continued, Remus took it from there,

"The sales clerk at the bookstore showed us this book, he had just gotten it in. Was actually a prototype…anyway, he told us that if we knew someone who absolutely loved books, this would be the best book to get,"

Hermione was still confused but looked back towards Ron as he finished the tale.

"He said that all you have to do is say any kind of story you want, and the book will transform itself into it. Romance, Adventure, Mystery, anything you want!"

"Really?" Hermione asked fascinated as she turned the book over in her hands.

"Go on, give it a try," Harry said leaning forward eagerly. Hermione thought for a moment and said,

"Fantasy," and the book magically morphed before their eyes. Instead of the velvety blue cover it was now a pale green with dragons covering it.

Harry laughed, "It's a muggle story about witches and wizards," he said as saw the cover.

Hermione smiled,

"I love it! Thank you so much guys," she said embracing each one of them. Melody was quiet up until that point,

"I'm sorry mommy," she whispered causing Hermione to turn around.

"Sorry? Whatever for sweetie?"

She fidgeted before saying, "I didn't get you a present for Mommy's Day. You and Moony and Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron all got me something for my birthday, but I didn't get anything for you," her bright blue eyes looked like they might spill over.

Hermione pulled her into a tight hug, "Oh don't worry about it honey, you don't have to get me anything," she said as the three men watched from their positions.

"I don't? Why not?" She asked

"Because, you are my daughter and because having you born on Mother's Day was the perfect gift I could have ever asked for," Hermione said kissing Melody on top of her head. Melody seemed to think about this for a moment and then smiled,

"Ha ha," she laughed pointing at Harry, Ron, and Remus. They stared at her, "Mommy will always like my present best!" She screamed happily as the three men simultaneously lunged at her.

"Alright alright!" Hermione said as they started tickling Melody, "Who is ready for cake?"

Need she ask twice? Everyone soon was at the table (Padfoot included) and was happily munching away on the jointed birthday and Mother's Day cake.

It is always the little things that matter most, a loving glance from a friend or family member perhaps is the best treasure. Hermione's life was made better the day Melody entered her world and would always treasure every moment she was able to spend with her. Roger however, is not so lucky. Neglecting his responsibilities towards Hermione and his daughter he will never be able to know what a joy she is. His life will never be complete while Hermione knows that nothing can make hers better.

"_Treasure the little things because those little things are big in their own way" _

_Silent-wishes_

Fin


End file.
